And then Nothing
by nataliefly
Summary: "And then nothing, there was no prince to save you."
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- We all know I don't own them. And if I did, It wouldn't be a children's book. ;)  
  
Thank you to all my readers from Did you ever think this could happen? Rocky doll, this first chapter is for you, as you are the reason, I now hold a Draco/Ginny flag.  
  
Chapter one of...  
  
_-And then nothing.-_  
  
Ginny walked into her dorm. A dark green battered book on the pillows of her four poster bed. She leaned down to pick it up, studying the book. Sitting on her bed, she closed the drapes. She had an idea of whom it was from, if it was from _him_ she sure as hell didn't want anyone else to see it. She thumbed through it, a letter fell out.   
_  
Ginny,  
And then nothing happened. There was no prince to save you, life returned to the way it always has been. Possibly nothing really happened at all. Maybe I stayed in a dream to long. One that I wish to return to. However, here is my journal. I promised it to you. Take what you want from it, and leave the rest to be.  
What once was yours,  
Draco Malfoy_  
  
Ginny cried as she set down the letter. She wasn't even sure if she was going to read it or not. She opened the first page, her eye's glazing over the date. _Jan 15, 2003_ She thought to herself, _One little entry can't hurt me_ and decided to read the journal.   
  
She opened the first page of the journal. To Draco, from Father. She pondered for a moment why his father would _allow _ him a journal. Something private. Something Mr. Malfoy could not read. She shrugged and went to the first entry.   
  
_-Jan 15, 2003-  
  
Father has given me this journal. Who or what possessed him to do so, is beyond me. Maybe mother did it. Who knows, and who for that fact really cares. Why do I still write in this thing? It has no meaning. No real purpose.   
-Draco Malfoy.  
  
_That was it! Ginny exclaimed out loud to her own amusement. Your first entry in something that is supposed to be yours and you bitch about doing it. Typical Draco. I bet he bought a new quill just to write in it with. She turned the page, and went back to reading.  
  
_-Same day-  
  
Boring as usual. Weasel's_ (At this Ginny gave out a at this.) _sister walked in during Potions. Snape, as usual, screamed insults at her. In five minutes Ms. Weasley, you could have come after the class was over. etc.. She was more upset than usual though. Still red as a beet at lunch. She didn't even really eat, she poked at it.   
Wait, I'm supposed to say what I did today right? Nothing much, I suppose. Well I did laugh at the Weaslette's brother. He just got so angry at Snape for yelling. I mean it wasn't him who was getting yelled at. Then Goyle threw some lionfish in the Mudblood Grangers potion. Almost killing her. They can't blame me for that. Oh, still no word on where Crabbe is, haven't seen him around in a while. I do wonder if the Weaselettes still pissed. Why do I even care?   
-Draco Malfoy.   
  
_Let me get this strait. Ginny closed the book, He has noticed me before it all happened. She slid the book under her bed. Yawning, she pulled the covers up thanking someone out there that it was Friday, and she would have the weekend to read his journal.   
  
-------  
  
I promise you, it gets better. ;)   
  
Tell me what you think, and I will try and grant you a wish.  
  
Lurve, Nat. 


	2. She really has nothing to lose here

Thankels for my reviews. Each of you get a wish. If it actually comes true, that wasn't me, I don't know how to do that stuff.   
  
Disclaimer- You have read chapter one. This is by far redundant now.   
  
  
---------  
  
_You know, she really has nothing to lose here.  
  
_Ginny work up. Late. Thanking every thing she could think of to thank that it was Saturday. She didn't have to go breakfast. No one but Ron cares what she does anyway. _Annoying little twit. _Ginny thought to herself. She sighed, and went to dig Draco's journal out from under her bed._ What date was I on again? _She thumbed over the first two pages. _Oh yes, day three. _ She fell back relaxed in her bed, pulled the covers up, and started on day three. Of Draco's journal. She pondered for a moment why he had given up on dates. _Wait this is Draco, if anyone found it, they might have been able to pin something on him that he did do. _   
  
_Day three-  
  
Didn't write yesterday. Was to tired. However I had a reason to be tired. I into the Weaslette. Ok. I'll admit it, I can't get this girl out of my head. I''m not sure if I want anything with her though. I mean take today's bump into conversation.   
  
Me- (I bump into outside of the Great Hall.) Watch is Weaslette. (Then I make this stupid move of trying to help her pick something up.)  
  
Her- You bumped into me. Let's not forget. (she trys to make some kinda smug face.) _I so was not. I was scoffing at you Draco Ginny said softly to herself. _Why are you helping me?  
  
Me- I will deny that I ever did such a thing. I never talked to you, saw you, purposely bumped into you.. etc  
  
Her- (she crossed her arms.) You meant to bump into me? Did you lose your Slythermind?   
  
Me- No, but lately you have been on it.  
  
Her- (she rolls her eyes at my smirk) Very bad pick up line Malfoy.  
  
Me- ( I lean in and put her book on top of the others.) It's not a pick up line when it's true.  
  
I then, leave her looking at me with amazement, and try to NOT skip back to the common room. So then I laid in bed thinking about what I just did, and if it was stupid or not. And feel asleep. With out writing in you. Ha, I say you like your a real person. Wait father sent this to me. You could be..   
  
-Draco Malfoy.  
  
_  
Ginny rolled her eyes turning the page. I remember that. She said turning the page. This still however, She started as she narrowed her eyes on day seven' of Draco's journal, Explains nothing. Save now I knew he really did like me.. Wait, did he write the details of everything I ever said to him?? She thought about skipping forward a bit, but though better of it. Settling the journal on her chest, and reading day seven'.  
  
_Day Seven-  
  
Bad Draco. He missed a couple of days in his journal. Or did he rip them out in case this journal used to be a real person. HA! I know the answer, and you don't. (For when I read this later on, I'm talking to the journal, I really think this used to be someone father used to know..)   
  
Weaslette update. If I wasn't a Malfoy, and could express any emotion, save a form of anger, I might think I'm falling for this girl. Wow, that was harder to write than expected. She amazes me with a glance. Especially when I'm not even sure it's for me! I mean she said this to me.  
  
Her- (I'm sure she snuck away from the heard of red and gold) It's a honeydukes weekend..  
  
Me- I know. (I tried to hide what may be excitement..)  
  
Her- So I was thinking, maybe we could meet up or something...  
  
Me- And be seen with you? Lost your gourd have you?  
  
Her- There is a bar at the inn that no one goes to..  
  
Me- I'll meet you there at 4pm.   
  
Her- (she nodded at me, and walked away.)  
  
So tomorrow I'm meeting her at 4pm. I'm to tired to write anymore. Maybe I should invest in one of those quills that writes as you talk..  
  
-Draco Malfoy.   
  
_Ginny close the journal, and tucked it under her pillow. I can't believe it. He did have emotions. He remembers everything I ever said to him. She got up to get dressed to go to the kitchens for a late breakfast. To bad he didn't ... She put her tie on, and left the common room.  
  
--------  
  
I should let y'all know, the rating will change on this fic. Draco happens to be a very descriptive sorta person.  
  
Lurve, Nat


	3. Come and get me when its time to

A/N Thanks for my reviews! I was also watching Ringo Starr while writing this, so who knows what effect that might have...  
  
------  
  
_-Come and get me when it's time to...-  
  
_Ginny was almost on her way back to the commons from a almost uneventful lunch. She overheard the normal; yelling, screaming, conniving. Which she could all deal with. However Hermione cussing Ron out over toast; not so often. She dodged the Ginny where have you been? questions. She didn't want to lie to people, but she sure as hell didn't have a bone in her body that wanted to say I have been reading Draco's journal. She kept every thing silent this long, why start talking about it now? She put down her fork and excused herself.  
  
No Hermione, I'm just not feeling well, I want to go lay down and be alone. Ginny said over her shoulder.  
  
It would only take me a moment to a potion to fix it for you, if it's that's the problem. Hermione winked at Ginny.  
  
Keep anything to yourself ever? Ginny spat out the words spitefully. She turned to leave, with a bit of an extra stomp in her step. And no thank you. Just leave me alone. She turned and left for her dorm.  
  
She didn't have to be so rude. Hermione scoffed.  
  
Oh Granger, Malfoy started with his usual arrogance. I'm sure when you learn to stay out of people's business, some one might one day look forward to your company. It's something to look forward to. He put on a copyrighted Draco Malfoy smirk. Ron stepped forward to Draco, his ears turning a bright red as he did so. _Normal Ron style._ Draco thought. What is it Weasle. Come to tell me to sod off and that your Potter will deal with me later. Because I don't see him around anywhere.   
  
No, Harry is away. With the siege ending and all, he is a bit busy. Ron said with a pang of jealousy in his voice.   
  
I heard that pang Weasle. That thought in your mind, will never go away. And why don't you two actually listen for once.   
  
Ron shouted Sod off! to Draco, as he saw the Draco go back to his dorm.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny was getting her PJ's back on, and tucking herself back in her bed, and pulled the Draco's journal back out. _He could have told me if it was a real person or not._ Ginny thought as she opened the journal to Day ten.  
  
_-Day ten-  
  
First, I feel silly about ripping pages out of you, seeing as I know you never were a real person. _Hmpf, a little late now Draco. _I did every test I could think of and nothing. I got back from Hogsmede with the Weaslette, I mean Ginny. That's going to have to take some getting used to, calling her Ginny. Here is a break down of this weekend.(Which was amazing.)  
  
-Saturday-  
  
Met with her and the pub in the inn.   
I didn't think you were going to show up she said a little standoffish.  
The Malfoy fangirls crave attention you know. I then took my cloak off, and sat down, as she was getting up.  
Well that explains everything. I then grabbed her hand, and said Stay please.  
Only because you said please. and she sat down, and took a sip of her butterbeer.  
  
You should have heard her say that. She had a pleading, innocent tone. As if my saying please was going to change her life. Little did I know at the time, I did.  
  
Why did you ask me here to meet you? Then she said Because I can't get you off my mind. Since you actually did show up, I think it's safe to say you cant either.  
  
I then ordered myself a glass of red wine, and she talked about her family. Was quite interesting really. Remind me to poke fun at Ron for what happened when he was 5, poor broomstick.. She also has a love of the muggle band like I do. Which if father ever found out about, I don't think I would have the last name long after that.  
  
Anyway, after a large amount of banter, and a medium amount of spirits, we noticed that we missed the carriages back to Hogwarts. We owled our (somewhat) respected houses, telling them we (individually) were going to stay at the inn that night. Separately at first. Then we found out there was only on room. Which if I had shame I wouldn't have it when I say it made me smile a bit when I heard that. (i'm not sure if she noticed) _I did notice The memory of that made Ginny smile. _ So we get back to room. I agreed to sleep on the couch. I may be a Malfoy, but I'm still a gentleman. Ok, so even I can't believe that. So we get in there and then nothing. We both just went to bed. I think she heard my soft moans of pain from sleeping on a couch though.   
  
Do you just want to share the bed Malfoy I was what I think is delighted. What the hell I said back to her.   
Ya, it's fine.. It's a rather large bed. To which I replied. Ya, well something on me are rather large and gave her a cheesy wink, and pulled back the covers.   
She turned around at me. Bad joke Malfoy. Though I could see a smile. I then climbed into bed. It wasn't to bad. Do you trust me? I said with a hint of grin. No, but there is a first time for everything. She rolled over gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, NIght . To which I wittily replied and went to sleep.   
  
We woke up the next morning made plans to see each other on Wens., and went back to Hogwarts.   
  
I've never had sweetness. I've never had kindness. This is all a bit new to me.   
  
Gotta go, Goyle is crying for help on something he fucked up.   
  
-Draco Malfoy  
  
_I had no idea. She had a bitterness in her tone. Well so be it, he has feelings, let's move on. She turned the page, and brushed a tear off her cheek.  
  
---------  
Until the next chapter!  
  
Lurve y'all,  
Nat


	4. I'm lying here

A/N-- I started this fic ages ago, and then lost my computer! Im sorry it has take me so long to update this guy and gals! But here is chapter 4 of And then Nothing. :)

__

I'm lying here   
  
----   
Ginny was still in bed tracing her finger over day ten of Draco's diary.   
"It shouldn't matter anymore. Should it?" And turned to day 12 of his journal.   
  
_Day 12-   
  
Another day of classes. What is wrong with me. I don't know what I have gotten myself into. Malfoy's are not supposed to act like this._ "Please Draco you could have cared less when we were alone."_   
  
On a different note- I'm seeing her again tomorrow. What will happen? Yes that's right, I can question it, as I don't know. So this is what it is like to be confused. I don't like it.   
  
I almost got the Weasle expelled. I wonder if I should contine doing pranks on the trio, or calm them down a bit. Stuff to ponder.   
I'm going to bed.   
  
-Draco Malfoy _  
  
  
"Ha! I knew he did that because of me! I wonder why Hermione quit finding newt eyes in her juice. Childish, yes. Heaing Hermione swear that she will get the person back in a pitch only dogs can hear- priceless."   
Ginny giggled at the memory and turned to day 14.   
  
_Day 14-   
  
I think I could make this work. I met her again today, well yesterday moving into today. She is asleep on my bed as I wrote this beside me. I'm playing with the hair right below her ear. She brings the softness out of me.   
Let me break it down how she got here.   
  
Went to dinner. Saw her leave, I then excused myself and followed her to the tower.   
  
"Were you follwed?" She asked me. "No" I then walked over to her, and kissed the top of her forhead. It was like she was breathing me in.   
"To fast?" I asked. "No, I'm just..." she trailed. "Just what??"   
"I know I can't tell anyone about us. If there is an us." "There is," I cut her off "I just can't think of a name for it."   
  
She looked up at me, and kissed my lips lightly, leaving her lips there as she said. "How about.. "us."?" "That could work" I said and kissed her back. I think she taste like , how oranges smell.   
  
"Draco?" "Mmm, yes?" "I don't want to go back to my commons."   
  
The way she looks at me, with wonder and awe. It's just.. I can't explain.   
  
"What do you want then?" I asked.   
She paued and stared at me right in the eyes. "To go back to your dorm." I snuck her in with my cloak and raced her up as fast as I could.   
  
She didn't say much she just looked around, gingerly touching things.   
  
"It's so could down here." I turned to her. "I know, but somehow it seems to fit the Slytherin persona." She nodded. "Now get in bed, I don't want to be cought." I looked up and she already was.   
"She? Ever call me slow again and I will point at you and laugh." "Fair enough." I leaned down and kissed her. "You need to get some sleep love, I have to sneak you back early in the morning."   
  
She blushed at me calling her love. It fit I think. And I happen to be a Malfoy so I happen to be right.   
  
"Draco what are you doing?" She asked me yawning a bit.   
"I'm writing in my journal." I said in a bit of a flat tone. "Maybe one day I will let you read it." She kissd my elbow. "No that's ok." "No, I promise you, you can read it one day."   
"Night." "Night love."   
  
Thus bringing me to where I am now. I'm going to slee.   
  
-Draco Malfoy._   
  
"So the famous Malfoy kept up on a promise." Ginny spoke softly but bitterly. "I wish I would have known this before now."   
Ginny turned the page of Draco's journal eager to for more of what she thought she knew about Draco Malfoy.   
  
---   


Thanks, and I will have chapter five up here tomorrow! 

Love,

Nataliefly

Reviews are more than welcomed. ;)


End file.
